Cleaning compositions can be designed to clean different surfaces. Because cleaning compositions typically contain surfactants, they need to be preserved from microbiological growth. Typically, an additional preservative is needed, and an additional cost is added to the composition. It would be desirable to have a material that is already present in the cleaning composition provide the microbiological protection. Also, cleaners may need to be thickened for their intended purpose for which a thickener can be added. Also, it may be desired to have a cleaner that is clear. When designing a cleaner to meet all of these needs, it may not be possible to obtain a clear composition that is thickened and self preserved. It would be desirable to develop this type of cleaning composition.